


The Touch-Hungry Knight

by happy_waffles



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: I love Blaster Dark and Blaster Blade !, I want to finish the rest of my WIPs before I start updating that ongoing fic I have here, M/M, and I'm just weak to the master and servant(?) dynamic, and man oh man is Blaster Blade jealous in this one, anyway, because I've been neglecting them too long for that fic, eh maybe in another fic, he wishes he could do those things to Aichi too lol, so of course I was going to ship them with Aichi, their designs are really great !
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy_waffles/pseuds/happy_waffles
Summary: Blaster Dark is a little more handsy with his Vanguard than the rest of the paladins.





	The Touch-Hungry Knight

Blaster Dark, despite having a strong physical resemblance to Blaster Blade, wasn’t anything like the white-armored knight.

The most notable difference, aside being from different clans, was that Blaster Dark had an almost insatiable appetite.

...For bodily contact, that is.

...

“My Vanguard,” Blaster Dark begins in that smooth, deep voice of his, his hands capturing Aichi’s. “You petting me like this...you know it isn't nearly enough for me.”

Aichi gulps, his hands quickly becoming warm.

He, of course, knew this _very_ well.

It has become a habit in Aichi’s spare time to perform maintenance on his cards in his room---he’d polish them until they’d shine and thank every single one of his cards for their service as he cleaned them.

And because he had Psyqualia, the characters on his cards would have the tendency to flicker into existence. Wingal would always playfully weave in and out of Aichi’s legs, trying to get the blue-haired teen to pet him; Epona liked braiding Aichi’s hair while he cleaned her card, all the while thanking him for being such a great leader; Marron would often go into one of his long-winded rants about potential new strategies; and Blaster Blade liked standing next to the boy and watching guard over him, just as a knight would do for their vassal. In short, all his cards simply enjoyed being at his side, even the serious and aloof Shadow Paladins.

All except Blaster Dark.

The black-armored knight wanted more from his Vanguard than just his presence.

He wanted his body as well, a desire Aichi tries to quench with light and friendly touching but to no avail.

Blaster Dark brings Aichi’s hands to his lips. The blue-haired teen shivers from the warm, almost electric, touch.

“My Vanguard...” Blaster Dark starts to kiss his way up Aichi’s left arm, his gaze never leaving the boy’s face. “Will you deny me what I want?”

Aichi blushes. He was weak for those eyes. Too weak.

“I...I won’t,” he gulps out, looking away.

Blaster Dark smiles. “Good.”

The arm kisses phase seamlessly into neck kisses, and Aichi soon finds himself pressed against his desk with Blaster Dark nipping at his skin.

He winces a little at a particularly hard bite. That was another thing about Blaster Dark: he liked leaving marks.

Once the black-armored knight is satisfied with the ring of marks forming around Aichi’s neck, he moves on to kissing the boy’s chin, his jawline, his earlobe, his eyes, his forehead...everything but his lips. Aichi squirms in frustration, the heat building up in his stomach with no release in sight. It was torture.

His Vanguard’s frustrated face spurred Blaster Blade to tease him even more, moving as if he was finally going to kiss Aichi but then choosing to nip at his earlobe instead. Aichi groans, his expression displeased.

And even when his Vanguard’s lips finally proved too tempting to ignore anymore, Blaster Blade made _sure_ he only kissed the sides of Aichi’s lips but never the lip itself. The relentless teasing was obviously stirring Aichi up because he kept trying to catch the knight’s lips on his own.

Blaster Dark easily dodges each attempt, swerving his head so that the kisses fell on his cheek instead. “Eager, aren’t we, my Vanguard?” he asks, smirking.

Aichi blushes.

Blaster Dark leans in close against his Vanguard’s lips, close enough to touch it with his own pair. “Beg for it,” he whispers, a thumb gently stroking Aichi’s bottom lip, his eyes staring down at the blue-haired teen intensely.

Aichi easily caves in to his embarrassing request—he can’t help it. His burning desire to have Blaster Dark kissing him _right_ _now_ was overpowering any lingering shred of dignity.

His embarrassing pleas are soon rewarded with a rough kiss, not rough enough to draw blood but hard enough to leave Aichi’s mouth stinging.

Blaster Dark enjoyed marking up the inside his Vanguard’s mouth as well—he wanted Aichi to have the taste of their kisses etched right onto his tongue.

He soon starts feeling unsatisfied with simply just kissing Aichi, though, and so the black-armored knight trails a curious hand down his Vanguard’s lithe body, teasingly touching him here and there.

Hearing Aichi’s little gasps were almost enough to satisfy Blaster Dark. Almost.

He’s thinking of taking things up a notch, of undressing his cute Vanguard, when the hand unzipping Aichi’s pants is stopped by another.

“That’s _enough_.”

Blaster Dark side-eyes Blaster Blade. The white-armored knight was looking at him with such intense disapproval, there was no room for sweet talk. Sighing, Blaster Dark lets his hand fall to his side. “You’re no fun.”

Blaster Blade ignores him in favor of tending to a disheveled Aichi. “My Vanguard,” he calls out, touching his shoulders gently, “are you alright?”

His blush still very evident on his cheeks, Aichi nods while not quite looking at the white-armored knight. “I’m...fine. He didn’t hurt me or anything.”

“But these marks around your neck...”

Aichi’s cheeks become even hotter. “They don’t hurt, either.”

“But---”

“Jeez, don’t you get it yet?” Blaster Dark cuts in, poking his counterpart’s forehead with a finger. “He _liked_ it.” The black-armored knight then smirks. “And contrary to what you like to think, he gave me _permission_ to do it, too.”

“Tch.” Blaster Blade clenches his teeth and looks away.

Blaster Dark laughs. “You can’t say anything because you know it’s the truth, huh?” he teases.

“ _Shutup_ ,” came the white-armored knight’s aggressive reply.

“Oh I will,” Blaster Dark playfully answers. “You did ruin my little fun here, so I might as well go for now.” He pauses to look at Aichi. “But next time, my Vanguard...I _won’t_ stop.”

Aichi shivers from the intense look.

And with that, Blaster Dark disperses into balls of rainbow light, returning back to his card, and Blaster Blade tries his best to make his Vanguard look presentable again, brushing away the stray hairs from Aichi’s face, smoothing the creases in the his clothing, and zipping his pants back up again.

Aichi was too distracted to be embarrassed by it, too distracted wishing and hoping that next time,

Blaster Dark’s time with him wouldn’t be interrupted.


End file.
